


here when I wake up

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [39]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Holding Hands, Post-Episode: s05e16 Conquer, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't let go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	here when I wake up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #452: warm.

“Too warm,” Tara murmured, fingers twitching against Rosita’s.

Rosita startled awake, hand automatically holding Tara’s tighter. 

Tara sat up on her pillow, groaning.  “Not that I’m not happy you’re here,” she croaked, giving Rosita a tiny smile, “but your hand is like _lava_ , dude.”

Rosita snatched her hand away with a short laugh, cheeks red.  “I’ve been so nervous waiting for you to wake up again.”

“I can tell, Sweaty,” Tara laughed, eyes still half-closed, a smile on her face.  “Don’t let go, though.”

“I can do that,” Rosita whispered, tangling their fingers together in the bed sheets once more.


End file.
